


Somewhere Else

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (please forgive me if it's not an exact portrayal!), Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Dice comes home early from work... and he didn't expect for Railey to be home as well.
Relationships: Railey/Dice (OCs), oc relationship - Relationship
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Kudos: 5





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @xxtyraxesxxlove on tumblr of their OC Railey and their friend's oc Dice (by @AllenPawz on twitter!)

Dice comes home, putting his coat on the rack as he stretches a bit. Today had been a slow day at work, and when he finished all his tasks, he was given an early leave. He heads to the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to lay back and relax with his free time.

He’s just about to open the door when his hand stops midway towards the door handle. There’s sounds coming from the other side.

_ Sniffles… sobs… _

Small, frightened, sad little sounds.

_ Railey..? _

Dice swings the door open, and he’s met with a heartbreaking sight.

His mate’s on the bed, curled up into a ball. He’s crying, whimpering, weeping, shaking like an earthquake. He’s holding onto his head, mumbling indiscernible things, and the sound of the door opening makes him curl into a tighter ball. When Dice looks into his mate’s eyes, he sees Railey isn’t…  _ there. _

Dice wasn’t expecting Railey to be in bed in the first place, he was supposed to be at work today. What happened…?

Dice carefully climbs over the bed, closer to the shivering mess. In the softest voice, he calls “Railey…”

Railey doesn’t hear him, not immediately. He doesn’t see Dice, or the room, or the light coming in through the window.

All he sees is dark, dark, darkness. In a black room with almost no light in it. A… a man… standing tall above him while Railey’s on his knees, almost  _ groveling _ .

_ No… no no no please… _

“This is what you signed up for. You offered yourself to me, bitch. You better listen or this’ll be a lot more painful for you.”

_ … he has to… he has to or he’ll get hurt… _

_ I have to do it for him, there’s no other way _

_ Just do it do it do it- _

“Railey..?” a voice calls out to him.

Dice gently brings a hand down to him. He doesn’t know much about panic attacks, but it looks like Railey is in one right now. Carefully, as if he’d shatter from the wrong move, Dice brings his fingers to Railey’s back.

Railey flinches away, hissing and sobbing a little more, and Dice immediately pulls his hand away as if he’d just been burnt. He’d feel hurt, if he didn’t know that Railey wasn’t  _ here _ .

“Hey hey, it’s ok… it’s me, Dice.” Dice says in the softest of voices. “You know me. I’d never hurt you.”

At the sound of his name, Railey slowly stops shaking. He lets go of his head a bit to turn to his mate.

“Dice…?” He says in a quiet, almost broken voice that hurts Dice more than he expected it to.

“Hey.” Dice smiles, “I’m here.”

He pets Railey’s back a little more until he relaxes before he adds “Can you tell me what’s wrong..?”

Railey’s face wobbles a bit, before he throws himself off the bed to embrace Dice, and his voice breaks as wails, though now his hurt is also mixing with relief at seeing his mate again.

It takes a while, but Railey starts to talk. And when he does, he can’t stop. He tells Dice about his past, about how he had to trade himself to a gang to keep his brother safe. About the leader who…  _ used him… _ for his own pleasure.

“I felt so  _ alone _ there… I-I thought I’d never get out, that that’d be my life until I die, forced to-! To  _ service _ him! Or-or, tortured if I didn’t… if I went back ‘on my word’!” Railey shakes, his tears soaking Dice’s shoulder.

Dice exhales. “This… it’s a lot.” he hugs Railey closer, his brows knitting at the thought of the one who hurt his mate. “I don’t know… how to make it better… but you’re not there anymore Railey. And I’m here with you. You don’t… have to be alone anymore. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

Railey makes another feeble whimper and buries his face into Dice’s neck.

“Th…ank you… Dice…” he sniffles, his hands bunching up the fabric of Dice’s shirt.

Dice squeezes him a little, and was about to offer him to just nap with him, but he remembered the story Railey  _ just _ told him… the fact that someone touched him so wrongly.

_ Maybe this wasn’t the best… _

“Railey? … do you want me to leave?” He asks hesitantly, “because… I understand if you need to be alone for a while-“

“No.” Railey cuts him off. He nuzzles Dice’s shoulder a bit more. “Please stay?”

When Railey pulls back, Dice sees that he’s smiling.

He smiles back. “Ok.”

They fall back into the bed with a ‘fwump’, and Dice tucks Railey under his chin while his partner chuckles a bit into his neck.

Railey falls asleep first, dreamless, safe with his mate, and Dice follows closely after.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hurt/comfort ;w;;;
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
